


The Eren I Met Before You

by ReaThompson



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Female Eren Yeager, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaThompson/pseuds/ReaThompson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of the first Eren that Levi met when he was still a thug in the underground city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eren I Met Before You

_Run._

_Run!_

Eren zipped through the underground streets. The memories of how she got here raced through her mind. Now, all she knows is that she has to run. There are men after her, yelling for her to stop. If she stops, she’ll get caught. _How did I end up in a situation like this_ _?_ She asked herself over and over. Eren saw a dark alley a few steps ahead of her. She quickly ran towards it. She made sure her footsteps were light as she sprinted through it. Convinced that the brunette ran towards the other brighter paths ahead, the group of men split ways, completely ignoring the path that she had chosen.

When she reached the end of the alley, she leaned onto the wall to catch her breath. She sat onto the cold, damp floor. _What am I going to do now?_ Eren looked up to the sky. She blinked when she realized, when she remembered, that she wasn’t in the city on the ground. She was underground. Eren knew fairly well that she wouldn’t be able to find a job underground. As a woman, the only way she could feed herself was through…

She squeezed her eyes shut. Her pride wouldn’t let her do that. But in order to live… Eren bit her lip. She would claw her way out of this misery, but she knew she had no choice. She knows that getting into the underground city was easy, but it was hard to get out of. You had to pay a huge sum of money to get out, and even if you try sneaking out, you’ll get caught by the tight security guarding the exit.

_Live… or die._

 She clenched her fists. _Where is the nearest brothel?_ Eren gritted her teeth, refusing to believe that she was going to do this. She couldn’t bear asking anyone that question. Tired and upset, she laid down onto the cold, damp floor. She fell asleep in an instant.

“Hey you.”

Eren felt a push on her shoulder. She opened her eyes, confused. A man had knelt down in front of her, staring at her with his gray eyes. He had pale skin, and pure black hair. Eren couldn’t help but stare into his eyes for a while. It was pretty, like two pearls hanging on a small frame.

 “Who are you? What are you doing here?”

The man’s voice brought her back to reality. The fact that she was underground and wanted by a group of murdering men came back to her. Her first instinct was to live.

“How do I survive in a place like this?”

The man looked at her coldly. She knew that it was hard living in this place. Seeing that the man wasn’t in ragged clothing, she figured that he must be one of the lucky ones who managed to make a living underground. It was well known that the underground city was a cruel, harsh place. If she wanted to survive, she had to find a way to live, even if it was something she hated. Eren bit her lip, and took a deep breath. Anger and fear was threatening to pull her apart. She looked away from the man. Eren felt her voice break as she asked him the question that she knew she would regret.

“Do you know where the nearest brothel is?”

She smiled bitterly at him.

“I’m sorry. I… This is the only way to survive for a person like me, isn’t it?”

Even though he hasn’t said a single word, she felt ashamed of herself. Ashamed that this was the only option that was readily available to her. A long time passed, and the man still hasn’t replied her. Summing up a little bit of the courage left in her, she looked at him.

The black haired man’s face was as emotionless as before. She looked deep inside his steel gray eyes. She could feel, could tell, that he was a man of pure conviction, a determined man who would never give in to fate. A man like him would despise people like her, who gives in too easily. Eren smiled, her mind made up. She didn’t have to go to a brothel after all.

“Do you have a dagger with you?”

He reached inside his pocket, drawing out a small but sharp knife. She took the knife from him. Looking at the sharp tip of the knife, she smiled. _This is the only way to go, isn’t it?_ Why did she even think of becoming a prostitute? It was so stupid.

Eren was about to thrust the knife deep inside her heart, when a firm hand grabbed her wrist.

“Life doesn’t come cheap.”

The knife fell onto the ground. Eren looked at him, confused. He stood up, pulling her together with him. He picked up the knife, then slid it smoothly back into his pocket. He looked into her eyes before walking away. She stood there, not knowing what to do. The man walked further and further away.

“What are you standing there for?”

He turned his head back and glared at her. Eren blinked. Was he… calling her?

It took her a moment to understand what was happening.

“Yes sir!”

Eren’s face broke out into a smile.


End file.
